


Vidcon

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sapnap Fluff, Sapnap x Fem!Reader, Sapnap x Reader - Freeform, VidCon, mcyt - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Some of the dream SMP meets up at vidcon and its awk bc the reader and sapnap both are too much of pussies to admit their feelings. Shit goes down before she even gets to vidcon, also I'm aware half of the SMP isn't included but that would've been painfully long to write in sorry
Relationships: Nick | Sapnap & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Part 1

dré SMP discord

Bitch Boy Tommy  
yo r any of u guys going  
to vidcon this year

Bee boy Tubbo  
what he said

Dré  
actually I was thinking about  
it earlier bc it would be  
cool to meet up with you guys

Me  
wait that sounds rly cool  
when is it??

Sapdaddy😜  
i think it's may 7th

Dré  
in anaheim CA

Me  
wait  
I have a fhockey game near  
there on the sixth, i could totally  
just take the bus with my team  
there and then get back on  
my own

Georgie  
same i just gotta hop  
on a bus it's like 15 minutes  
from my house so close😎😎

Bitch Boy Tommy  
gogy shush we all know  
where u live

Georgie  
what's that supposed to mean

Me  
just let me have my moment  
😔🤚

Traitor Wilbur ARC?!  
tommy and tubbo r u  
guys planning ongoing

Bee Boy Tubbo  
yeah we got invited but we  
didn't want to be lonely  
and uncool

Bitch Boy Tommy  
ur input wouldn't have changed  
our decision.

Dré  
ik George and sapnap can  
go and I'm p sure Eret  
can come too bc we were talking  
and he said he lives kinda  
near (unlike George)  
but don't take my word for  
that

Eret  
did someone say my name  
and yes i can go

Niki is pretty😆  
hey sorry I wasn't here for  
most of this but I was planning  
on going with Will and Phil

Me  
hehe will and Phil rhyme  
Niki being a beautiful and  
intelligent poet🥺

Niki is pretty😆  
hey lol

Bitch Boy Tommy  
get this off my screen.

Bee Boy Tubbo  
real talk tho most of us can  
go!!

Me  
pog!!!

38+ messages  
fast forward to the field hockey game

As she quickly gained on the girl from the opposing team running back to goal, Y/n noticed she was in trouble. She started getting lower and trying to channel the girl out of bounds, but the opposing girl pushed her to the ground. It was almost as if Y/n's brain froze, taking a minute to process what was about to happen. She had seen girls do this before, she played college field hockey, but she never knew that she would be the one getting pushed to the ground while the other team tried to hit her head like a fucking ball and then "think that her head was the ball." Luckily Y/n reacted quickly and tried to move out of the stick's way, but sadly she still took a hit, but not in the head. Instead, she heard a loud crack as the stick met her rib cage and she curled up, the world around her going silent.

When she opened her eyes, Y/n was met with a blinding light and a lot of pain, but that didn't explain where she was.

"Y/n? Oh thank god Y/n, you were out for a while," Becca, one of her teammates said as she stood over her.

"Wh- what happened again?"

Becca quickly explained the bitch move that the opposing team made and how they didn't get caught this time, mostly because the girl laughed after she hit her. Y/n had passed out from the immediate pain and was taken to the ER, where she found out she broke a rib.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna have to pay for this," she muttered after she realized where she was.

"Hey don't worry about that now, ok? Right now we have to focus on getting you back to the hotel. Don't you have to meet up with your internet boyfriend? Or are you not gonna go now?" Becca raised her eyebrows jokingly at the last part.

Y/n's heart skipped a beat when Becca mentioned Sapnap, her best friend. They had met online a few years ago playing Minecraft, and although Y/n didn't stream because of college and field hockey, she was often included in Sapnap’s videos and streams with his online person "Sapnap." They weren't dating like Becca said they were, but she only said it to tease Y/n on her ongoing crush on him since freshman year. Aside from the fact that she had a major crush on him, Y/n and Sapnap were still really close along with his friends, and she wouldn't miss meeting up with them over anything. Somehow she would just have to explain how she got into this state.

"Come on Becca, help me up, and yes I'm still going," Becca's eyebrows raised even more at her response, "Oh my god it's not because I'm madly in love with him, I've known him since we were like 15, I'm not just gonna cancel!"

at the team hotel

As Y/n gingerly packed her bags, trying not to hurt herself, she remembered that she still had to call Sapnap to pick her up from the hotel. Their friends insisted on getting someone to pick her up because "she was in unfamiliar territory and could get hurt," which wasn't really a lie. Her only problem was Sapnap himself. Sapnap and Y/n had developed crushes on each other, and both had the idea that the others liked them, they just didn't know how to confront it. This led to a lot of complications, one being that Sapnap was overprotective of her, or maybe he wasn't overprotective, Y/n just didn't realized he cared that much.

So when it came to calling someone to come pick her up, she opted out of calling Sapnap and instead called Niki to avoid panicking him with her injuries.

"Hello?" Niki immediately picked up and Y/n could already hear people on the other end.

"Hey, Y/n! Are you ready for someone to pick you up? I can send Sapnap now, he's really excited to see you. He's been talking about how excited he is to see you all night please send help."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, and yeah can you send someone...but not Sapnap?" Niki paused and Y/n quickly added, "Nothing happened between us don't worry, I-uh I kinda hurt myself and I don't want him to freak."

"Oh come on Y/n ever think that maybe he cares about you? Maybe it's time to face your fears and actually make a move with him. We're all waiting on you guys," Niki said, referring to the fact that everyone could tell they liked each other.

"Please Niki, I'll tell him later, but just this once, please," She said, dragging out the end of her words.

"Fine, I'll be there soon!"

"Thanks a ton, Niki, you're the best!"

Y/n expected Niki to pester her with questions about Sapnap and everything that was going on between them, but she caught on to the fact that she didn't wanna talk about it. Instead, she interrogated Y/n on how she injured herself, going on about how crazy some girls are.

While the distraction of talking to Niki in the car was nice, Y/n still dreaded seeing Sapnap. She knew he would absolutely freak at her, probably asking a million questions and making sure she's alright. What made it worse was that they had booked a room together because it was easier, and they were just friends, right?

And Sapnap exceeded Y/n's expectations, asking a bajillion questions, but only after they finally got to hug each other.

Apparently a bunch of people were all hanging out in Tommy and Toby's room that was connected through a (usually) locked door to Will and Niki's room, so that's where Y/n went first. When she opened the door she was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Y/n! You're here! You're finally here! Y/n!" Sapnap couldn't stop repeating those 3 phrases, and honestly, Y/n would've been saying the same if it weren't for the fact that she was in immense pain from Sapnap’s hug.

When Sapnap realized she wasn't reciprocating he immediately stopped and said, "Y/n? You good?"

"Oh god wait, don't worry I've been waiting for this moment for so long I swear it's just I may or may not have broken a rib or two and I may or may not be in a ton of pain when you hug me," She rambled, immediately putting a stop to his worrying.

"WHAT?" and that's where the questions started.

"Are you ok? Do you need ice? Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate or coffee or tea or something? Why didn't you tell me? I could've picked you up and made sure you were ok," The last question seemed to come up more than once and she could see why.

Sapnap and Y/n never kept anything from each other, so why this?

Y/n knew the truth, even if she was too scared to face it. She knew that seeing Sapnap in person would only make her crush on him 10x worse and if she saw how much he cared in person she definitely wouldn't be able to hold in her feelings. Y/n was a distant person from her parents, she never really talked about her feelings to them, so why Sapnap? Why was he always there for her? And why couldn't she just accept that someone cared for her, and maybe that someone liked her back?

Sapnap was also worrying. He had had the same worries as Y/n but taken them a little differently. See, he had planned to finally ask her out this trip, because they would be together, in real life. He knew he wouldn't be able to contain his feelings for her but he was prepared for once. But now that he realized that she didn't tell him that she was injured, he worried a little more. Did this mean that she often didn't tell him things? He didn't want her to be in pain. Did she not trust him enough? Could she possibly not like him back?

nighttime

This was the part Y/n looked forward to the least, having to actually share a room with Sapnap. Don't get her wrong, she didn't think anything would happen, but she was nervous to even talk to Sapnap one on one. She had been looking forward to this moment for years, but now that it came, she was scared.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get changed, ok?" He said, walking towards the bathroom they shared, "unless you want to first? I totally understand because like it would take you longer and all so it might be bett-"

"Sapnap I took a shower after my game earlier today, you're good! You don't have to worry so much you know," She cut him off before he could ramble too much.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're ok," He responded, and an obvious frown crossed his face. Before Y/n could ask what's wrong, he closed the door of the bathroom and turned on the shower.

All Sapnap could think was there it was again. Why didn't she realize that he cared about her? Sapnap had learned to read her after all these years, and from what he was getting, Y/n seemed annoyed that he cared, either that or she was just nervous, but why would she be nervous? He shrugged it off and figured he would ask her later, but when he stepped out of the bathroom she was fast asleep in her bed. He didn't blame her, it was already 1 am.

Sapnap got under the covers of his bed and quickly went to sleep, not realizing how the events of this weekend would play out.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you go to read the first part of this story for it to make sense <3

As much as she tried to make it less awkward, the following weekend after the incidents of the day before was filled with tension. It's not like anything dramatic had happened, it was just as if both her and Sapnap’s vibe changed. How would they be able to do panels at the convention if they can't even hold a straight forward conversation when they were alone?

Y/n was worried, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to talk to Niki about it because she knew exactly what Niki would say - Talk to him! It's so obvious you guys like each other, it's probably causing half the tension! - she could practically see the face Niki would make when she said it. But that Y/n knew that Niki was right, that she really should talk to Sapnap. If there was a place to confess their feelings to each other, it was when Sapnap and Y/n were face to face and not swamped with work or making sure they were interacting with fans.

Sapnap, on the other hand, was also freaking out, but instead of drowning in his thoughts, he was talking to George and Clay about it.

"I don't know what's going on between us! I feel so dumb - I'm upset that she didn't tell me she was hurt, which wouldn't be bad, but why wouldn't she want to tell me? Does she think I won't care? Or even worse, does she think I care too much and we need to separate? What if all this time I thought we both liked each other and -"

Clay cut Sapnap off before he could ramble anymore, "Dude, she likes you. End of that discussion. But the other part..." he paused, thinking about what Sapnap had said.

George spoke up, "Maybe she's afraid that you don't like her back, and it's the other way around. I don't think your wrong that she likes you, Sapnap, you've known each other for years, you guys can practically read each other," he finished.

"Yeah, I remember when we all used to play together before we met George, you guys were inseparable, there's no way she doesn't like you," Clay added. He was trying to reassure his friend, but what he was saying was true, the two kids were best friends, immediately clicking when they met.

"Yeah I know, I know, but that also worries me. We can literally read each other, deep down she would know I liked her, so why would she not tell me stuff? Why would she push me away? I mean I know that sometimes she thinks lowly of herself but if she ever thinks she doesn't deserve my care I swear to god I will do anything to make sure she knows I love her," Sapnap paused and realized what he said. "Shit."

"Dude you in deep," Clay added, chuckling to himself as George hummed in agreement.

"I've gotta tell her now, don't I?"

"It's now or never."

The end

JK I GOT YOU ALL HAHAHSHSHSHS  
Anyway continue on its now like 8:30 at night and they're back in their hotel room.

Y/n was driving herself up the wall, waiting for Sapnap to come back to their room. She had decided she would tell him now, she would finally confess to him how she felt. If this ruined her entire trip? Screw it, she could go home and say she wasn't feeling well. Or just ignore everything that happened after she confessed. But Y/n had to do something, she had to get something in response, whether it was good or bad.

She was pacing the room, thinking about what she would say. Hey Sapnap I've had a massive crush on you since- No that wasn't good. Sapnap, can we talk? I'm literally in love with you - What is going on? Maybe I should just chicken out it's- Y/n's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and Sapnap putting his stuff down.

"Oh hey, your back-"

"Can we talk?" Sapnap cut her off. He needed to confess quickly, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do it if he didn't get it off his chest now.

"Huh, I was gonna ask the same thing. Uh, what's on your mind?" Y/n's brain was going a hundred miles an hour. What could he want to talk about? What if he's about to completely kill her vibe? She was struggling to keep her cool, fidgeting a ton. Sapnap knew that when she was nervous she twirled her hair, and she knew that he knew so now she had to find another thing to fidget with and oh god just let him finish what he was saying.

"Uh well," Sapnap paused, he didn't even know how he planned on saying this, but you know what? YOLO, he's going with it.

"Well, I really really like you Y/n. And I don't know if you like me back although," his voice perked up, "I'm pretty sure you do because I've known you for like 5 years and I can read you like a book and speaking of that why didn't you tell me you got hurt? I could tell something was wrong and it's not you being in pain because I know you're in pain it's just obvious that you're stressing over something and I don't want you to worry about anything because I think you're worried about me worrying about you which would make no sense-"

"Wait." Y/n stopped Sapnap, she needed to process what he was saying.

Goddamnit, Sapnap thought, there he was rambling again, and this time he probably overwhelmed Y/n! Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

"Well for starters, I like you too, like a lot," Y/n chuckled thinking about how dumb she was. Of course, he liked her back! "And for seconds, I'm sorry I made you worry, I just didn't want you to worry about me too much. I was afraid you didn't like me the way I liked you, and every time you made me feel so cared about or sucked me in further into liking you. I was scared I would get my heart broken."

"No! Wait sorry that was harsh," Oh god he was so nervous, "I mean, I would never break your heart, ok? I care about you and you better know that because I will prove it to you I swear to god, I would drop anything for you. I'm literally in love with you!" He blurted the last part out, not knowing when to stop.

Immediately both people's eyes widened, realizing what Sapnap had just said.

"Oh god, I'm so sor- "

"Can I kiss you?" The girl barely waited for a response before she pressed her lips to his. Sapnap was taken aback but be he responded after a few seconds, leaning into the kiss and putting one hand on her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Y/n instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, not realizing how long she had waited for this moment to happen.

Y/n pulled back and before Sapnap could worry about why, she said, "I love you too if you couldn't already tell."

Sapnap smiled and spoke the words he knew best, "Wanna watch Elf the movie? This time we can cuddle instead of using Netflix party."

Y/n smiled back, "I swear we've watched that movie at least a hundred times, it's not even Christmas!"

But before she knew it, Y/n was in Sapnap’s arms, both people enjoying the other's warmth as they thought about how happy they were to be together in this very moment. Someday they would look back on this and Y/n would talk about how she was about to confess as well, and the two would fight about how Sapnap beat her to it.

"But I liked you first!" She would say.

"For once, it's not the thought that counts. I won fair and square and you know it."

"No! You didn't-" And Sapnap would (as usual in playful fights they had) cut her off with a kiss, both smiling and laughing afterward.


End file.
